Foresight
by Rikiya Winter
Summary: Sejak kapan ia mempunyai kekuatan itu, Jin tidak tahu.


Foresight

.

.

Sejak kapan ia memiliki kemampuan itu, Jin sudah lupa.

.

.

World Trigger © Ashihara Daisuke

Warning: OOC (maybe), typo(s), character-death, (kind of) character study

.

 _(Sebuah senyum. Bisikan perpisahan yang nyaris tak terdengar. Tubuh yang membatu kemudian hancur menjadi debu. Kelahiran Black trigger.)_

Jin tersentak. Wajahnya memucat. Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan muka dari Mogami-san. Tidak mau _melihat_ lebih jauh. Atau mungkin tidak mau kembali _melihat_ masa depan yang sama. Untuk sesaat ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Mogami-san bertanya, "Ada apa? Melihat sesuatu?"

Ia hanya menggeleng. Membisu tanpa kata. Mana mungkin ia mengatakannya.

Malamnya, Jin berbaring di kamarnya sembari menatap kosong langit-langit.

 _Mogami-san akan mati mengorbankan diri menjadi black trigger_ , batinnya. Bahkan meski ia sudah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kematian sang tutor adalah untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar di masa depan, air mata tetap mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, Jin pun terisak dalam diam.

Keesokan harinya, ia datang ke sekolah dengan mata merah. Kentara sekali habis menangis semalaman. Arashiyama dan Kakizaki yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor memandangnya khawatir.

"Terjadi sesuatu, Jin?" tanya Arashiyama. Seperti biasa, Jin hanya tersenyum lemah sembari menggeleng pelan. Ia berkata jujur. _Sesuatu_ itu belum terjadi. Setidaknya saat ini.

Arashiyama terlihat tidak puas. Wajahnya berubah penuh selidik. Untungnya, Kakizaki menyela dengan berkata bahwa kelas akan sebentar lagi dimulai sehingganya ketiganya harus segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Seperti menegaskan hal itu, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Dalam hati, Jin bernafas lega. Ia dapat melihat bahwa jika ia bertemu Arashiyama lagi hari ini, pemuda berambut hitam itu akan terus menanyainya sampai ia menyerah. Namun jika ia dapat menghidar, Arashiyama tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi besok.

Di kelas, dari bangkunya, ia melihat ke arah jendela. Tampak Tachikawa-senpai tengah berlari melintasi gerbang dengan tergesa-gesa. Rentetan gambar masa depan orang itu bergulir di depan matanya.

 _Dimarahi guru karena terlambat. Buku tertinggal. Kehabisan mochi saat makan siang. Membolos kegiatan klub._ Tidak sengaja _berpapasan dengannya sepulang sekolah._

Oh.

 _Aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu sepulang sekolah_ , batinnya.

Benar, dalam perjalanan pulang, ia benar-benar bertemu Tachikawa-senpai.

"Bolos klub lagi, Tachikawa-senpai?" sapanya. Tachikawa mendengus.

"Diam kau, Jin. Kau bahkan tidak ikut klub manapun. Dan bagaimana kau bisa selalu tahu?!"

Jin hanya tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan masa depan Mogami-san lagi.

"Ne, Tachikawa-senpai. Mengobarkan sesuatu agar hal lain lebih baik… Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tachikawa mengangkat alis.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Jin?" sahutnya curiga sembari meneliti setiap jengkal wajah sang junior. Mencoba mencari gurat-gurat yang akan menunjukkan entah-apa-itu-yang-ada-dalam-pikiran-Jin padanya. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu, berusaha terlihat seperti tadi itu adalah ucapan sambil lalu. Tampaknya ia berhasil karena seniornya itu menggeram frustasi.

Tachikawa mengulurkan tangan mengacak gemas rambut Jin. Protes keras yang bersangkutan diabaikan begitu saja.

"Kau ini. Daripada selalu memikirkan, kau seharusnya belajar lebih mencintai dirimu sendiri, tahu!" Menghentikan kegiatannya mengacak rambut Jin, ia beralih memandang jauh ke depan. "…Jika terus seperti itu, kau bakal jadi satu-satunya yang menangis saat yang lain tertawa."

Ucapan itu akan terdengar keren jika Tachikawa tidak tengah memandang deretan food court yang menjual mochi dengan mata yang berkilat antusias dan air liur yang nyaris menetes.

Jin tersenyum kecil. Sikap Tachikawa mungkin tidak cocok dengan kata-katanya. Namun setidaknya sang senior telah membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

…Jin pun memilih menghitung hari menuju kematian Mogami-san.

.

.

Kali kedua ia melihat kematian orang terdekatnya, itu adalah kematian ibunya sendiri.

Pagi itu harusnya menjadi hari yang normal. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Melepaskan sepatunya dan berkata, _"Tadaima,"_ seraya masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti biasa, sang Ibu datang menyambutnya.

 _(Tergeletak di jalanan Kota Mikado dengan dada mengucur darah. Pucat pasi, tak bergerak, tak bernyawa. Dirinya sendiri, berdiri tak jauh, hanya memandang kosong ke depan.)_

Bayangan sekilas yang ia lihat. Kekuatan _side-effect-_ nya—kekuatan misterius yang terjadi akibat trion.

Jin mengerjap dan tersenyum seperti biasa ketika mendengar kata, _'Okaeri,'_ keluar dari mulut sang ibu.

Akh.

Dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, mungkin ia takkan melihat lagi suara itu. Suara lembut sang ibu yang disertai senyuman. Pemikiran itu membuatnya terhenyak sesaat. Namun, ini bukan pertama kali, karena itu—

"Ibu," panggilnya. Ketika sang ibu menoleh, Jin langsung menghampur dan memeluk wanita itu. "Aku menyayangimu,"

—hei, biarkan dia menikmati momen kebersamaan ini, kan?

 _(Setelahnya, ia harus menghadapi pertanyaan sang ibu mengenai sikap anehnya. Tentu saja, Jin tidak menjawabnya_ lagi.)

.

.

Selama bertahun-tahun memiliki kekuatan ini, Jin menyadari beberapa hal. Masa depan yang _sudah pasti_ dapat ia lihat jauh sebelum itu terjadi. Sementara masa depan yang _masih dapat berubah_ , baru bisa ia lihat beberapa saat sebelum terjadi. Namun, mengetahui sesuatu bukan berarti bisa merubahnya. Bahkan meski ia memiliki kekuatan melihat masa depan seperti ini sekalipun, itu tidak menjamin akan ada perbedaan. Tetap saja kan, ada baiknya ia mengatakan ini kepada orang lain. Mengenai takdir yang belum pasti…

"Begitu,"

Rindou-san berkata singkat. Penuturan Jin yang mendadak mengenai invasi Neighbor beberapa hari lagi tidak menggoyahkan ketenangannya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, Jin?"

Jin terdiam. Memangnya, apa yang bisa ia katakan?

 _(Kematian Ibunya merupakan salah satu bagian dari hal yang sudah ditetapkan._

 _Egois sekali jika ia mencoba mengubah sesuatu yang sudah diputuskan dan dalam prosesnya membahayakan banyak orang.)_

"Tidak ada, kok, Rindou-san,"

 _Bagaimanapun apa yang akan terjadi adalah—_

— _bagian dari tragedi besar yang akan mengguncang Kota Mikado._

.

.

Sebagai seorang yang bisa melihat masa depan, secara teoritis Jin _mungkin_ orang yang paling siap menghadapi semua ini. Kata kuncinya adalah _mungkin_ —

"Tolong…"

Seorang remaja laki-laki, merengkuh tubuh seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri. Darah mengucur dari dada gadis itu. "Selamatkan kakakku! Kalau tidak dia bisa mati—"

…hei, tidak mungkin ia bilang bahwa—

' _Aku tidak melihat masa depan lain dari gadis itu kecuali kematian,'_

Biarlah orang ini membencinya selamanya—

 _(akan lebih baik jika orang ini membencinya, side-effect_ -nya berkata _)_

.

.

Empat setengah tahun setelah invasi pertama, ia kembali melihat gambaran.

 _Kekacauan. Kehancuran._ Dan tentu saja, _kematian._

"Akh, _Megane-kun_ ,"

Mikumo yang baru saja tiba di kantor cabang Tamakoma menoleh. "Jin-san?"

Jin bisa melihatnya. Masa depan remaja itu yang mendadak memenuhi pikirannya bak film yang dipercepat. Takdir pemilik rambut hitam itu yang belum sepenuhnya ditentukan…

 _(Serangan di depan markas. Tubuh asli sang remaja lima belas tahun terbujur kaku dengan kacamata yang retak. Dari luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya, mengalir darah…)_

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja,"

Mikumo memandangnya penuh tanya. Namun toh tetap tidak mempertanyakannya.

 _(Itu karena Megane-kun—tidak, semua orang, mempercayainya)_

.

.

Jin telah membuat keputusan.

Ini bukanlah solusi paling menyenangkan yang bisa ia ambil. Tapi, ini adalah jalan paling menguntungkan _—bagi penduduk Kota Mikado, bagi Border, bukan bagi Tamakoma atau diri Mikumo sendiri_.

Ia akan merajut sebuah jalan di mana _kebanyakan_ orang berakhir bahagia.

 _(_ Kebanyakan, _karena tidak ada jalan di mana semua orang bahagia)_

" _Megane -kun,_ Chika- _chan,_ Yuuma, maaf,"

Untuk itu, tidak masalah jika ia harus menanggung beban— _dosa_ —ini sampai mati. Dan pada saat ini dan seterusnya, hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

 _(Kemungkinan Megane-kun mati, Chika-chan diculik dan Yuuma kehilangan Replica-sensei … adalah resiko jalan yang ia coba tapaki)_

.

.

Untuk yang ke sekian kali, Jin berhadapan dengan refleksi dirinya di cermin. Rambut coklat, mata hijau kebiruan. Kelak, akan datang waktunya di mana ia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin—

— _tak bernyawa. Mati. Tertidur untuk selamanya_.

Nah, kapan gilirannya?

 _Saat itu tiba, ia akan menerimanya sebagai pengampunan terakhir._

 _._

 _._

SELESAI?

.

.

.

A/N: (30/05) : …seriously, saya ngapain. Harusnya kan ngisi formulir yang berhari hari dikacangin…

Tapi fic ini sendiri…entah dari jaman kapan dan baru dilanjutin kapan /dibuang

Anyway, udah sekian lama nggak nulis semenjak ujian—baik ujian kelulusan atau ujian masuk—menyerang. Rasanya agak kaku (banget). Wowowowo

(3/07) : Karena rasanya saya lagi maso setelah kemarin gagal di tes kesehatan—mmpi adalah tes paling memusingkan yang pernah ada, uhh—pas ujian masuk sebuah sekolah—padahal itu udah masuk tahap nyaris terakhir dan tesnya itu ada lebih dari tujuh tahap—saya kasih bonus, ne~~~ /jangancurcolwoi

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tachikawa-san mati setelah menyelamatkan semua orang berulang kali. Kazama-san menghilang tanpa jejak di sebuah nation yang mereka lalui. Kyousuke diculik—dan saat mereka melihat pemuda itu lagi, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengenali pandangan dingin pemuda itu. Bagian dari malapetaka besar yang terjadi—_

… _dan semuanya terjadi tepat di depan matanya—tanpa ia bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan dengan penglihatannya ini pun, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Padahal bukankah ia sudah berjanji?_

 _(Ia akan merajut sebuah jalan di mana kebanyakan orang berakhir bahagia._

 _Namun di sini, siapa yang bahagia?)_

 _Rasanya…_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau sudah gila, Jin?" bentak Reiji-san seraya menarik kerahnya dengan kasar. Yang bersangkutan malah merespon dengan senyuman, tanpa berkata apa-apa._

" _Reiji-san!" Konami berseru, setengah panik—hal yang sangat tidak biasa. Jin bisa membayangkan gadis itu tengah mencoba melepaskan tangan Reiji-san yang mencengkeramnya. "Kita di rumah sakit!"_

 _Reiji-san tidak mengindahkannya. "Kita sudah kehilangan Tachikawa dan Kazama. Bahkan tidak ada jaminan bahwa Kyousuke akan pulih menjadi dirinya sendiri. Lalu sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan?! Mencoba bunuh diri?!"_

 _Jin meraba wajahnya sendiri, ke atas sampai bagian mata yang kini terbalut perban. Sumber dari masalah dan penyesalan terbesarnya…_

" _Aku hanya tidak menginginkannya lagi," ujarnya pelan._ Side-effect _ini … ia tidak butuh—tidak berguna. Nada bicaranya lalu berubah menjadi santai. "Namun, tenang saja, Reiji-san. Ini tidak akan mempengaruhi kemampuan bertarungku, kok,"_

 _Dengan tubuh trion—sayangnya—ia tetap bisa melihat dengan normal. Bahkan meski_ side-effect- _nya tetap berfungsi saat itu, tetap saja…_

— _Jin tidak ingin melihat masa depan lagi._

 _._

 _._

Jin terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal dan keringat dingin yang menyertai.

Hei… Semua itu… hanya mimpi, 'kan?

 _(putus asa, ia kembali bertanya, "Kan?")_

...atau itu adalah bagian dari penglihatannya mengenai masa depan?

( _tidak, tidak, tidaktidaktidak—)_

 _._

 _._

 _Juny 3_ _rd_ _2017_


End file.
